Cortigo
A bright town located inbetween four biomes: a birch forest, a plains biome, a swamp and dark oak forest Cortigo has a religious outpost, Fortuna, and both Cortigo and Fortuna are connected to the nether travel network for easy and safe travel. In Cortigo, the Sun is praised daily in remembrance of the sacrifice of Lord Gwyn, who stopped the Dark Soul from taking over the world. Praising the Sun is not mandatory, so feel free to join even if you never played a Dark Souls game before. Underneath Cortigo lies its most treasured feature: a stairway leads to a huge hole at the spawning heights of diamonds. Connected to this hole are two ravines, a cave network so big it hasn't been explored for a large part, and two mineshafts connected to each other. Not connected to the hole are more caves and ravines. Fortuna has a hole that goes to bedrock as well, with another unexplored cavesystem and ravine, as well as a huge potential for stripmining in an Extreme Hills biome. Cortigo has a relatively small number of citizens, but their immigration process is almost instant. They have vacancy for immigrants, and plenty of room for integration into the town and for other services or projects. With their colour-coded roads, small but beautiful looking town, and gorgeous tower; Cortigo is very inviting! Rules # Do not alter claimed buildings # No stealing of any kind (taking resources from the community storage does not count as stealing) # No building obscene objects # Citizens need permission from one Council Member to Build # Foreigners need permission from two Council Members to Build. A part of resources gathered should be deposited to the community storage, from which everyone can take anything Key players = LokiFrogus Admin, founder of the server, and Cortigo, he does a lot for the town! A source of creation for some of the towns neatest builds, he is the leading recruiter of the town's newest players. He also built the intertown trading post in Commie Town (which was intended to ease exportation of both towns' goods) and a quaint shop in Sorcia (Das Geschaft des Grossen Steins), he's doing international business! He personally attempts to help out with towns in need, as he see's fit. As of August 31st, he was convicted of being involved with a group revered in Sorcia due to its international crime: The SIA. He also on the same date proclaimed that he wont be going online due to fear of his financial and legal safety. Tenders Server co owner, very handy admin, host of the server. Well respected like all admins, he's dedicated and takes on the big projects nobody else is willing to do. Creator of the tender ender and nether hub, he's improved travel and many other aspects of the game forever! He joined Cortigo when he first logged on, due to Loki's (rather extensive) recruitment. He is still a citizen to this day, and one of the first to join the Cortigan Council. As of recently, he has branched off to do many other projects as well. Asikke Another member of the Cortigan council and the miner of the town, this lad possibly owns the most stone on the server! He single handedly created Cortigo's famous hole, and spends a lot of his time digging. His general store sells a wide variety of things... like stone, stone, and more stone! Jokes aside, his shop is fairly versatile, albeit pretty dated in pricing. He is one of the first council members as well, due to him basically building half of the town! Many of his builds are there today. Currentnathan Nathan joined Cortigo after wanting to build a hole somewhere. Fitting the towns theme, he built the now defunct casino in Cortigo (currently the land is someones residency). He also founded Praising the Sun, referring to Dark Souls. This sparked a religious settlement to branch off, named Fortuna. He is apart of the 2nd wave of new Council members, accompanied by KnightGoby. Nathan also has plenty of business in Sorcia, being the owner of the revered banner shop, praised for its efficiency and Nathans kindness. He is a dual citizen, holding citizenship in Sorcia as well. KnightGoby Goby joined Cortigo due to Loki as well. He has helped with developing the towns infrastucture and has contributed to it with glee. He became a council member two days after Nathan. He currently is working on a castle near Cortigo, of grand scale.